P2P
P2P (そのフロッピーをコピーしないで''Sono furoppī o kopī shinaide), short for peer-to-peer is when a few computers that tolerate each other decide to share some cool things with each other. People say it has legitimate uses, but they're obviously lying because anyone who uses P2P is doing shady shit behind the scenes. Torrenting Piracy is the only reason why most people even consider using P2P. Piracy via P2P done almost exclusively via torrenting. Anyone who does it any other way is a loser and has The Big Gay. Torrenting is basically P2P for file sharing. Torrrenting is popular with middle schoolers to show to their classmates to prove that they're "totally a 1337 hax0r d00dz". Contrary to popular belief, torrenting is not anonymous. Your IP address is out there for any chucklefuck to see. Torrenting is done by a Bittorrent client. You actually don't download the file. Instead, you download a thing called a torrent file. But don't do that, that's retarded. Instead, use a magnet link, so you don't waste precious space on your hard drive 'Bittorrent Clients' To torrent, you need a Bittorrent client. There are a ton of different clients out there, some good, some bad, and some that spy on you. Just ahead are some bittorent clients and whether or not they are worth it. *'Bittorrent- It spys on you and has become mainstream. Avoid. *µTorrent- Owned by Bittorrent, so yeah, avoid like the plague. Also has bloatware and adware (i think) *'Bitcomet- '''Fast af, sometimes. Banned from several trackers because they are dweebs. Also avoid. *'qBittorrent- 'Pretty good waifu material. Nice and doesn't spy on you. *'Deluge- 'Basically the same thing as qBittorrent. *'Frostwire/Limewire - 'Lol these are still around? *'Tixati- 'Probably the best out all the ones so far. Only problem is that it isn't open source, but who really gives a shit. *'Vuze - 'Also once known as Azureus, which is the gayest name ever. Nothing special. *'Bitlord- 'Like Bitcomet, is fast af and is banned pretty much everywhere. *'Transmission - 'Just an average BitTorrent client, until an exploit was discovered that let any hacker give your computer digital Gonorrhea. *'rTorrent - 'Weirdo client that is text based. Only for losers and nerds. *'kTorrent - 'Has a shit ton of features. Only for Unix-like systems, so it's another client made for nerdy losers. It's actually pretty good though. *'BitTyrant - 'The biggest douche in the torrenting world. Perfect if you want to be hated by everybody. It basically forgets about everybody in the swarm and only focuses on downloading, which defeats the purpose of torrenting. *'BitTornado - 'Ugly looking motherfucker. Other than that, it's really good. *'BitThief - 'Bittyrant's little brother. To make things worse, it spys on you too. 'Trackers Torrents are usually found on trackers, which are servers that deals with peers and such. They operate like secretaries for torrents and clients, handling the copies of the files and figuring out which goes where. Although now there are 'trackerless' torrents popping around, trackers are still in use today. There are two types of trackers; public and private trackers. As their name suggests, the first is available for anyone to use while the second requires some sort of password to join. Public trackers are often rife with FBI honeypots and viruses, so many people try to use private trackers instead. Private trackers are super elitist and if you're seed-to-download ration even dips a little bit they will boot you out of their secret club. On the plus side, their torrents are less likely to get you in trouble with the authorities. 'Torrenting Sites ' And of course you need some sort of way to get torrents. *'The Pirate Bay - '''The most well known torrenting site. Just be savvy while downloading you will be virus and FBI free! *'Torlock- There are literally no fake torrents on this website. Seriously, they will pay you a dollar for every fake torrent you find. Not a lot of seeders though. *'Kickass Torrents- '''The only site that is as good as The Pirate Bay. Only problem is that their sign up process is complete ass cancer. Lol it's dead *'Torrentz2 - 'Pretty good site, a bit cluttered. *'1337X - 'This is the best place to go if you're looking for obscure shit. *'RARBG- 'Faggoty ass site. Nice torrents though. *'Torrentz2 - 'Used to be good, now who knows what the fuck is going on in there. *'LimeTorrents - 'Good site, sometimes. *'Nyaa- 'Piracy for weebs! *'Zooqle- 'A relatively good site. Needs more love. 'Things To Know When you download a torrent you are called a downloader, until you are done with the download. When you are finished downloading, leave your client on. When you do this, you are seeding. Seeding is when you upload the file back so others may have a easier and quicker time downloading it next time. If you download without seeding, you called a leecher, although most normal people just say asshole. Ideally, your share ratio, which just a way to measure how much of a jew you are, should be over 1.0, because that means you seed more than you download, but in reality the everyday person just wants to get free shit and won't have anything over that number. Having a poor share ratio will kick you off a bunch of trackers, which are things that keep in charge of the peers (other Bittorrent clients) and seeders in the swarm (figure out what this means, genius). Digital Cryptocurrencies Shit like Bitcoin and Ether are P2P based cryptocurrencies. TBH I don´t know much about Bitcoin so I dunno what to do here lol. P2P Web Hosting P2P web hosting is like torrenting, but for whole websites. I know that sounds super lame, but that means as long as somebody has your website, it is unkillable. It is perfect for hosting stuff like Cheese Pizza and doxes, due to it´s nature. However, it is slow as ass to load, meaning any potential views/customer to your site will be dead before your super cool website loads its first page. 'P2P Web Hosting Software' Like torrenting, to host a P2P website, you need software to do it. And since I love to autisticly talk about shit nobody cares about here´s a list of programs used to host P2P websites *'Zeronet - '''Fast, but not anoymous, thus defeating the point of using it. Has a 10 MB limit on it, so that´s super gay. Probably spys on you too. *'Maelstorm - 'Stupid name, stupid program. Developed by Bittorent, so you are most likely being spyed on. Lol it got suspended. *'Freenet - 'Anoymous, but slow as a 90 year old man on sleeping pills. *'Osiris - 'What is up with P2P programs and god awful names? Osiris is old as balls and is basically like Freenet, but faster. *'I2P - '''While I2P is used for many different things (and most of them shady af), it can be used for web hosting. Sloooow. Category:Other Category:Shitty Encyclopedia Dramatica Knockoff Category:Stuff that´ll send you to jail Category:Educational Articles Category:Computer Shit Category:Boring Category:Articles With Stubby Sections Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Give You A Virus Category:Spotlighted Articles Category:Long Articles